Assassinating Love
by Dark-kunoichi
Summary: Gaara has grown up with a family of assassins. He is cold and uncaring to the rest of the world, but now is the time to grow up. YAOI KANKYGAA! Dont like, dont read.
1. How We came to be

A/N: This will be my attempt at a Yaoi story. It will be KankyGaa! Yay! This first chapter finally hit me when I was staying at the Oh so wonderful JK's house. Then on the entire ten-hour drive home I pieced together this first chapter. Ok Yay!

Temari: 15

Kankurou: 11

Gaara: 8

Disclaimer: I have pwned many things, but I have yet to own Naruto.

_

* * *

A small boy crouched down in the corner; a trail of leftover tears stained his face. "Why, Daddy? Why did you hurt Mommy?" _

_The middle aged man smiled back at his son menacingly. "Because Mommy was bad." The glint from his teeth reflected off the moonlight. "And now son, I'm afraid that I am going to have to punish you as well." He stepped over to the young boy. He whimpered and tried to bury himself deeper into the corner, into the darkness. _

_"N-n-n-no daddy. P-p-p-please s-stop it. You sc-scaring me!"_

_"Awww. Gaa-chan. I promise I wont hurt you." His father brought the blade to Gaara's neck, rubbing the blunt side against the little boy's cheek. He gently flipped it over, and ran the blade down his collarbone, drawing a thin red line against his pallid skin._

_"Ahh... Daddy, that hurts! Stop! Please!" He screwed his eyes shut, refusing to open them._

_"Look at me you damn br--"_

_Gaara heard the knife clatter to the floor, as a warm substance spattered across his face. He flinched, but his eyes remained closed. He feared that if he opened them, the last thing he would see were his father's eyes, and that was the last thing he wanted to see. _

_"Hey." Gaara flinched as a hand rested onto his shoulder. "You're alright. He's gone now."_

_Gaara opened his eyes to find him staring back at dark blue orbs. He was still scared, but the kindness, and honesty that showed through reminded him of his mother. _

_'Mommy.' Gaara glanced over at the bloodied figure. His eyes glazed over. 'Blood. There is so much blood.' He tried to walk over to his mother's lifeless body. "Mommy. Wake up. I'm sorry Daddy hurt you, but he's gone now. So get up." He shook her at the shoulder. "Mommy. Please."_

_"I'm so sorry. I just didn't make it in time." _

_Gaara glanced up at the figure before him. It was a young girl. She had blond hair pulled up into random ponytails, and a short black dress with fishnet stockings, and a shirt. He didn't understand. Sadness and confusion was written all over his face. He just knelt down beside his mom, laying his head on her bloodied chest._

_The young girl let out a small sigh. "Well, you don't have any more family. So how about you come with me?"_

_He looked up into those same blue eyes. 'Mommy.' He looked back down at the corpse. He just nodded and got up. The blond girl knelt down in front of him and took out a small rag to wipe the blood off his face, and stopped the bleeding wound on his shoulder. "By the way. My name is Temari. What's yours?"_

_He looked up at her. "G-g-Gaara."_

_"Well Gaara, I'm sorry about this." She gestured around the room. "How 'bout it? Do you want to stay with me?"_

_He nodded his reply. Temari picked him up, and carried him out into the night. The last things Gaara saw were his mom and dad, both lying in pools of their own blood, his blood._

_

* * *

_

_"No Temari. We can't keep him! That was not your assignment. I told you to kill Kazekage, not bring home his son!"_

_"Well, I got there too late. His mother was already dead, and his father was about to make quick work of him too. What did you want me to do? Leave him in a house alone with his dead parents? He's fucking eight! Like hell I was going to do that!"_

_Gaara flinched from all the yelling. He never liked yelling. He was always sort of nervous when it came to loud noises. "Hey. Don't worry about them." Gaara glanced up to find an older boy sitting next to him. "Temari always wins. It just takes a minute sometimes." This boy was odd enough in Gaara's opinion. He wore all black, and had his face decorated in a bunch of purple make up. "By the way, my name is Kankurou. What's yours?_

_"Gaara." He thought for a moment. "C-c-can I touch that?"_

_"Huh? What? Oh the paint? I wear it so much I forget sometimes. Sure."_

_Gaara brought his hand up to Kankurou's face, and smiled as he felt the sticky substance smear under his touch. Temari burst into the waiting room a few seconds later. "Good news! I talked Yashamaru into letting Gaara stay." _

_Gaara was still too engrossed in Kankurou's face paint to care. _

_"Alright. Now Gaara, you will have to come with me." Gaara looked up at the effeminate man. "If you are going to stay with us, there is a few things we need to do to get you ready." Gaara nodded hesitantly, before taking his hand._

_

* * *

_

_Temari stood above his bed. "Awww. He looks so cute sleeping. I swear he can't be much older then six." Temari smiled at the redhead, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face unsuccessfully. "I'm sorry, Gaara. If I had made it in time, you would still have your--"_

_"Temari! Don't waste the five hours I just spent on him. His mind has been erased; all he is going to remember are us. Don't ruin it!"_

_"Yes, Yashamaru." Temari sulked as she walked out of the room. _

_"Hey! How long is he going to sleep?" Kankurou sat there facing the bed; the designs on his face were all but non-existent now. _

_"I don't know Kankurou. He will wake up when he wakes up." _

_'I hope he knows what he has gotten himself into now. His life will never be the same.' Kankurou got up, and patted the younger boy on the head before walking out of the room._

* * *

_**DK's Notes: **Yeah well I was going to wait until after DWG was done, but I promised JK that this would be her Christmas present. So in stating that I expect a review from you. Mmhmm that I do! I love you all! _

_**Junsui Kegasu's BETA Notes: **…I want to rape Gaara. He is too damned cute for his own good. Definitely a keeper, my darling friend. MERRY CHRISTMAS, KANKYGAA FANS!_


	2. Mission Stats

A/N: Ok yeah so here is Chapter number one! Okay, well it's technically chapter two, but the first chapter was a shot in the past. Blah, Blah, Blah. On to the story! Hurray for KankyGaa. And as always thank you to my lovely BETA JK... Take a bow!

Disclaimer: Gaara and Kankurou are in my dreams... and I own them, right? Yeah, yeah. I don't own anything.

Temari: 25

Kankurou: 21

Gaara: 19

* * *

Chapter 1: Mission Stats 

"Kankurou! If you don't wake your lazy ass up, I will permanently kill you!" Temari stripped the blankets off of the younger man and proceeded to beat him over the head with her hand.

He stopped the brutal assault and forced her hands behind her back. "Now, don't you think if you killed me, that would be permanent? Unless you know some creative way to bring people back from the dead... If that were the case, I'm sure you would use it on me, right?" He smiled a little bit before pushing Temari off the bed and onto the floor. "I'm up now. Happy?"

"No. We are _still_ going to be fucking late." She got up; while walking away, Kankurou made out something along the lines of "lazy ass bastard, but he let it go. He was too tired to argue with her. Besides, this was the normal routine in the morning.

* * *

I swear it amuses me how off we are sometimes. I can still hear Temari yelling at him over the running water of the shower. Kankurou never wants to get up. I'm up before the crack of dawn most times. My insomnia is really bad, so I don't get to sleep much. When I do, it is a blessing, but more often then not, I'm awake. 

I turn off the water. I can feel the cold seep into my skin. Damn my thin stature. Temari says I should eat more. She is always telling me how unhealthy I look. It gets to me sometimes, but then again, she _is_ my sister. I can't fault her for caring. On second thought, yes I can. If she tries to shove one more cookie in my mouth in an attempt to make me gain weight, I might just have to kill her.

* * *

_"Gaara!" Temari whined at the red head in front of her. "You are so skinny! Eat something." She held out a cookie in an attempt to get him to eat it. Gaara just stared back at her. There was no way in hell he was going to eat another cookie. He didn't even like sweets. What was she thinking? "I will make you gain ten pounds before this year is up." She got that evil glint in her eye before she dove on top of Gaara, trying to force the cookie into his mouth._ _

* * *

_

If it hadn't been for Kankurou, Gaara probably would have eaten an entire box. He was strong, but there was no way he could outmaneuver his older sister. After all, she did have about seven years on him. He knew he was small. It worked out great in the end. Even though he was nineteen, his stature easily got him into middle schools to do some reconnaissance work when he needed to.

'Speaking of which, our meeting with Yashamaru should be soon.' He quickly got dressed to prevent any more coldness from freezing his body completely.

* * *

I stepped out of my room only to be greeted with a frustrated Temari. "What's wrong with you?" 

She let out a long sigh. "Your damn brother will not get out of bed. No matter how hard I try, he just wont get up! Dammit, Gaara, we have a meeting to go to. I don't need Yashamaru yelling at me."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her comment. She was his little girl, the favorite. "Oh come off it, Temari. You know that you're the baby. You get everything your way. He would never yell at _you_ for being late. He will just blame me and Kankurou, as usual"

"Yeah, I know, but it's still so frustrating! I can't ever get him up." She turned around and stormed down the hall. "I wash my hands of him. You go wake his ass up."

* * *

"Kankurou. Get up. We have a meet--" Gaara looked around the room. His brother was not in his bed; in fact, he couldn't see him anywhere in the room. "Kankurou. Where the hell are you at? We have to meet Yashamaru in ten minutes." 

At that minute, Kankurou walked out of the bathroom in a towel. "Shit, I'm coming. See? I'm awake and ready. All I have to do now is change." He continued rubbing his disheveled hair in an attempt to dry it.

"What the hell? Shit, Kankurou, warn me next time, will you? That's the last thing I want to see in the morning… Your naked ass." Gaara turned around to walk out, only to have a towel thrown at his head.

"There. Now I'm naked. Care to turn around?"

He paused for a moment. "You're sick, you now that? Now hurry the hell up. I don't feel like hearing Temari or Yashamaru bitch."

"Yes, master."

Gaara shut the door behind him and walked down the hall to meet Temari. "So is he getting up? I'm so tired of getting there late. I can't stand to hear that man bitch, and you know it. I mean then--" She paused to stare at her younger brother. "Hey, Gaara, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause your face is kind of...red."

"I'm fine, really." Gaara would be damned if he told her what Kankurou pulled. Besides, this was _Gaara_ standing in front of her, and he does not get flustered or blush, ever.

"Okay, if you say so." She soon diverted her attention back to Kankurou and his laziness, and how it was his entire fault for them being late to the meetings. She proceeded to bitch and moan for another ten minutes before Kankurou exited his room. "About fucking time. Now bring your ass over here. I have been waiting here for the past twenty minutes. We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago!"

"Oh come off it, 'Ri. Yashamaru never gets mad at you. He always just yells at Gaara and me. So you don't have anything to worry about. You are the little princess and you know it."

Her anger ebbed away slowly. "Yeah, you're right. I am." With that she bounced down the hall and out the door.

"I swear. She has got to be bipolar or something. One minute, she is tearing me a new hole in my ass, and the next, she is Miss Merry-fucking-sunshine. I don't get it at all." Kankurou shook his head while leaning on his younger brother to walk.

Gaara just shrugged. "She doesn't yell at me, so I can't say I sympathize with you." Both boys continued at their leisurely pace. Temari was long gone out of their sight. It only took them about five minutes until they walked into their uncle's building. If anyone were to pass it, they would think it was a normal office for real estate, or maybe a dentists' office. Once they walked through that door, they were no longer Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara. They were the Sand siblings, three of the highest paid assassins in the country.

"What the hell took you so long? I have been waiting for twenty minutes." Yashamaru's face burned in anger, and Temari sat beside him tapping her foot, wearing that damn smug smile on her face. Kankurou wanted to knock that look off her face immediately, but knew that it would result in more yelling. He didn't even think it would be possible to lay a hand on her. He tried once, and it wasn't pretty. He shuddered at the memory.

* * *

_"I swear 'Ri. Why do you have to be so damn mean all the time? You never treat Gaara like this. So why do I get yelled at?" Kankurou was near tears with anger._

_"Because he is still young and doesn't know any better. You, on the other hand, know what is supposed to happen during training." She scolded him once again. _

_Kankurou couldn't take it. She may have been eighteen, and technically she was their guardian, but Kankurou had enough of her attitude. He lunged forward, holding his blade in-between his fingers. He wasn't aiming to kill her, just injure her, so she would think twice before yelling at him again._

_Temari slid to the side and ducked the oncoming blade. She grabbed her brother's arm and wrenched it back until a satisfying tearing sound was heard, followed by a scream of complete agony._

_"Oh, just so you know, I dislocated your arm, so you will be out of commission for about two months." Kankurou sat there holding his arm while Gaara came up to wipe his tears, trying to comfort him as best as an eleven year old could. _

_He glared back at her half-heartedly. He should have known better. She was the favorite for a reason. "You're not Mom. You know that. Stop trying to control us."_

_Temari opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a small voice. _

_"What's Mom?" _

_

* * *

_

Their cover was almost blown that day. Kankurou and Temari's mom died during an assassination attempt, so they were left with her brother. Yashamaru took them in, but he always favored Temari. Kankurou figured it was because she reminded him of his sister. They looked so much alike. There were only a few minor differences. Temari's hair was kinky instead of straight, and her face was so much colder than Mom's.

Gaara had never met "Mom," so he never knew anything about one. Temari just told him that it was a person they knew before he was born, and he left it at that. He never brought it up again, even after he found out what a mom really was. By that time, he was too cold to care.

Gaara was odd in that way. In front of Temari and him, he had emotions; he could be who he was. In front of everyone else, and even on missions, he was blank and completely unreadable. Even Yashamaru couldn't read into his thoughts, not unless he let him.

By the time Kankurou was finished with his memories, Yashamaru had already started to talk about the mission.

"Alright, here is the information on the target." He passed out a large envelope. "Everything you should need is in there. This shouldn't be too much of a difficult mission. I will leave everything strategically involved to you. You're dismissed."

All three left the room and made their way out the door. "That was complete bullshit. We sat through the entire lecture about being late just to have a package handed to us and walk out." Kankurou rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. I mean, what happened if this was a mission and we were late? We could have missed the target."

Kankurou waved off his older sister. "See, that's where you are wrong. I will never be late to a mission."

Temari quirked her eyebrow at him before asking, "And why is that?"

"Because we get paid! You just can't be late when money is on the line. No money, no food. No food leads to starvation, which in the end leads to death. So with that logic, I will never be late for a mission, just for the briefing." He smiled back at her frowning face. "Right Gaara?"

The smaller red headed boy just shrugged, not really wanting to step into the middle of this argument. Kankurou was right, but he really didn't want to cross Temari when she was angry. He was surprised Kankurou still did after she dislocated his arm. "Let's just get home and look at this so we can decide what to do."

Kankurou threw his arms around the smaller boy. "It's okay, I know you think I'm right. You just don't want to say anything in front of Temari." He made a face as he spoke her name.

Gaara just shook his head. "You are just too childish sometimes. I swear, it's a miracle that you are twenty-one."

Kankurou just laughed, unwrapping himself from the smaller boy, and continued to walk beside him. "Well, with your cold hearted attitude, it's amazing that I don't get frost bite from hugging you."

Gaara sighed and walked into the house. It wasn't a big place, but it was home. There were three bedrooms and bathrooms. Something about Temari needing her own space, so she had an extra one built. They had a kitchen and a small den. No one really went in there. Most of the time they sat around the kitchen table and talked, or they were outside on the roof training.

They owned the third floor in their building, so no one really came up to the roof besides them three, and that was to train. Well, sometimes Gaara went up there just to get away. He didn't sleep much. He would have reoccurring dreams that even left him unsettled some nights, so when he needed to, he would sit in the roof and stare into the darkness. In some ways, it was comforting.

Once sitting down in their individual rooms, the sand siblings opened up their packages.

_Target: Hatake Kakashi_

_Your objective is to enter his home unseen. Take financial records to prove that he has been laundering money out of the company and into his pocket. After all information has been obtained, kill the target, and leave unnoticed. Meet with your clients at three hundred hours at West Park with information and proof of death. Take precautions. The target is very intuitive and will be aware of your movements. _

_Weaknesses: Lazy, perverted, chronically late._

_Clients: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi._

There was no need for further explanation. They had done plenty of jobs for the Uchiha brothers. Kankurou had always found it amusing with those two. Both fought tooth and nail with each other, but the minute someone tried to exploit that weakness, they were never heard from again.

The only draw back was his weakness. They all assumed that Temari would have to be the decoy, at least until they got the files secure. This was going to be Temari's kill tonight.

* * *

They all sat down at the table, each looking at the other, none wanting to say what was going to have to be done. Finally Temari sighed. "Look, do you think that you will be able to get the files before I have to sleep with him?" 

Gaara glared back at her. "You know that there is no way that Kankurou or me would let that happen to you. You will _not _sleep with another target. The cold edge of his voice sent chills down their spines.

"Yeah, thanks Gaara." Temari stood up and ruffled his hair. "You always were a good little brother." She smiled slightly. "Well, let's go get ready. We have a lot to do."

All three got up from the table and made their way to their rooms. Temari jumped in the shower to prepare herself. Gaara sat in his room packing various weapons into his bag. Kankurou justsat back on his bed.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

_**Dark's notes:** Ok yeah, so this will be my third attempt at trying to upload this. Fanfiction doesn't like me too much right now. I still can't review anything! Grr... well yeah I hope ya'll enjoy this. As always R&R!_

_**Junsui Kegasu's BETA Notes:** Yay! Nekkid Kanky! JK is pleased…MERRY CHRISTMAS, PEOPLE! WH00T!_


	3. Mismatched Eyes

A/N: Damn my over worked ass, and not being able to write. I hope you enjoy this

Warning: Yaoi, rape, violence and such

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did, it sure as hell wouldn't have been dubbed.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mismatched Eyes

I sit on my bed staring at the ceiling, staring blankly into the darkness. This mission, it just doesn't seem right. I can hear the shuffling of my siblings outside the door. They call for me, but I don't answer. They know me well enough. I just need a few more minutes.

"Gaara, get your red-headed ass out here."

Sigh, so much for that. I remove my eyes from their ever-present gaze at the ceiling, and bring my feet to the floor below. I move through the darkness and make my way to the sliver of light stubbornly trying to invade my room. I crack the door open slowly, and find both my sister and my brother waiting for me.

* * *

"I swear Gaara, even for a killer's standards you're so morbid looking." Temari impatiently tapped her foot, ready to leave.

"Give him a break 'Ri. I mean hell not all of us can dress up like a hooker, some of us have to be stealthy." Kankurou wiggled his fingers in her face for emphasis.

Gaara took this time to look over his siblings. Temari really did look like a hooker, not a cheap one, more of a high class than most. Her hair was no longer light, but took on a darker tone. Gaara was instantly reminded of mud. Her eyes were just scary; a green that almost rivaled his own. She was no longer Temari, not with those eyes, her sheer red top, and push up bra that made her just another scantily clad female walking the streets. The black pleated skirt reached just below her ass, although most of her legs were still covered by her thigh high boots. Gaara fully agreed with Kankurou's statement.

"Well you know Kankurou, we could always dress you up like a woman and you could do it for me." She sneered back at her older brother.

"No thanks. I don't think I'd play a women's role very well. I'm too dominant." He gave a perverted grin, and ducked when Temari went to hit him.

A bored voice soon broke both siblings from the impending argument. "Can we hurry up and do this?"

"Oh yeah. Sure thing, Gaara, I just want to go over the mission again." Both siblings nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Okay. So after I get him into the bedroom alone, you two will go into his office. Use whatever methods you can to break into his files. I will kill him and then let you know that it's done. If I run into any problems you'll come help me right?" She looked at her brother expectantly.

Kankurou spoke up. "I mean, yeah, we'll help you, but you're better trained then any of us. I don't see why you would need our help. You've done this countless time 'Ri, what makes this any different?"

"What makes _this_ different, dumbass, is we don't know his strengths. And in all likely-hood, he already knows about us, hence this," she spoke while making exaggerated motions around her face.

"Okay, Okay. Hell, you didn't have to go all postal on me."

Temari glared back at her younger brother. "I am _not_ going postal."

"Are we done? By the time you two get done arguing Hatake will be dead by old age and the Uchiha will have lost another billion dollars." Gaara leaned up against the wall, watching the scene in front of him.

Kankurou walked over, calmly placing a hand beside Gaara's head. "I didn't know you cared." He spoke leaning down to his brother's face.

"I don't." Gaara looked back into his eyes, forcing down the heat from his face. He was still Gaara, and he was not going to blush because of the close proximity. "So unless you plan on kissing me, I suggest you move."

He couldn't help himself, and laughed softly. "I could do that, you know." He brought his head down closer, never once breaking the ongoing staring contest. Gaara could feel his breath ghosting across his lips.

"Sorry, I would hate to break up this little make out session, but we need to get going. Kankurou, get off your brother, and Gaara why would you dare him to do that? You know he will. He's just not right." She tapped her head to elaborate. "I swear, I don't know what to do with you two sometimes."

"Awww. You lucked out this time." Kankurou grinned at the redheaded boy, placing a small peck on his cheek. "Maybe next time?" Gaara just stared back at him with the same indifferent stare. No one noticed when he turned around his hand came up to his cheek, brushing the spot where Kankurou's lips had touched.

* * *

Temari waited silently sipping a glass of water. 'I know he should be here any minute. He's already an hour late. This is ridiculous.' Her rant was quickly cut off when her target walked through the door. She let out a long sigh as he took a seat next to her. His tailored suit defined his cut body. Unruly hair strategically covered his left eye. Temari noticed that beside that one eye, everything else was covered. He even wore a mask around his mouth, and nose. Neither of them spoke for quite some time; Temari almost jumped out of her seat when he turned to speak to her.

"How about I buy you a drink? You can't be too happy being around all these drunk people, and you're still sober." His face was fully covered, but Temari could have sworn he was smiling from the crease in his eye.

She put on her sweetest smile. "That would be nice. Jack and coke is fine with me."

He nodded and waved the bartender away to make the drinks. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never did get your name, Miss..."

"Call me Kanna." She extended her hand. He placed a kiss on her palm through the mask.

"That name doesn't suit you, but it's pretty nonetheless." He still hadn't let go of her hand. "And what kind of work are you in, Kanna?"

"I'm just a dancer. I make money whenever and wherever I can. It's so hard to make a living, but I have some very loyal customers." She stirred her finger in the drink the bartender had placed in front of her. "I'm sure you'd be one too." She slid her finger into her mouth, sucking off the liquid.

"Well, maybe we should test that out now, shouldn't we?" He waved the waiter over for the check.

"Oh, I don't know. I am high class, and highly paid. I don't think you can afford me. Besides, I don't even know your name, or what you do." She taunted him slightly, trying to hold him off as long as possible. If she was that quick to go back to his house he would know something was up.

"Aw, just when I got my hopes up. My name is Kakashi; you don't need my last name, or what I do for a living. I have well over enough money to buy out every girl like you, so I don't think I will have a problem. Who knows, bye the end of the night, it might be you that should pay me. I might really be that good."

Temari shuddered as he whispered in her ear. 'This man is just vile. He may be cute, but hell, I'll kill him for the simple fact that he is talking to me the way he is.' As Temari looked up, their eyes met.

"Your eyes look so familiar, are you sure we haven't met before?"

She looked away, trying to feign shy. "No, I don't visit the bar too often. I was just coming home after my last customer and he dropped me off here."

"Oh." He extended his hand in invitation.

"I still don't know. All my men are quite attractive. I can't even see your face. I don't even know if you are worthy of me." She teased him a little more.

"Well aren't you a picky hooker?"

"Dancer." She glared at him. "Besides, with what I charge, I can afford to be picky."

"Whatever. It's all the same to me. You'll fuck me before the night's over with." Not giving Temari time to answer, he picked her up, and carried her to his car. She tried to "fight" back, but in the end, was thrown into the back seat. "Let's take you back to my place, and you can earn some more, hmm?"

Temari frowned, but inwardly she was gloating. Things were turning out perfectly.

* * *

Kankurou sat on the roof, snickering at the conversation between Temari, and Kakashi. "Man this is great. I swear if anyone else ever talked to Temari like that, they would walk around permanently castrated. I can't believe she let him get away with over half that stuff."

Gaara sat against the wall staring blankly at his brother. "Kankurou. If she did anything to show she didn't like that talk the mission would be ruined."

"Why did you have to ruin the moment I was having? I swear, Gaara, you are a stick in the mud. No fun whatsoever. How the hell can I enjoy a mission with you on my team? At least Temari argues with me. You just sit there, staring."

"Missions aren't meant to be fun Kankurou. This is work. I don't feel like arguing with you, it's just a waste of my time." Gaara glared into the darkness, barley making the sillhouette of Kankurou's body out.

"You didn't used to be like this. Hell, you used to have fun with me."

"I was ten, Kankurou. A lot has happened since I was ten."

"You had fun!"

"I was ten!"

"And?" Kankurou threw his hands up in defeat. He perked up upon seeing the car lights in the distance. "They're here."

"I know." Gaara closed his eyes, his trained hearing picking up the crunching of gravel under tires. "We still have to wait until she is upstairs with him, and he is distracted enough."

Kankurou started to glare at him, but seeing as his eyes were closed right now the glare would be ineffective, and wasted. He thought it better to us it when the smaller boy was actually looking at him.

* * *

"Well, I think I should earn my keep now." Temari walked over and pulled out a chair that sat in the corner. "Sit."

Kakashi readily obeyed. He started to take off his jacket when Temari stopped him. "I still believe it is my job to make you comfortable, or uncomfortable. Whatever you prefer." She could see him smirking behind the cloth barrier.

"A little of both is good. I think."

She nodded, sashaying her hip as she walked toward him. "I take it you still want that dance?" She slid her hands over his chest and underneath his jacket. She leaned forward sliding the fabric down his back before pulling it off. "Well at least I have something nice to work with."

"I thought all your patrons were attractive? So are you saying that you were lying?"

"Not at all." She threw her leg over the chair and around his shoulder. "It's just not all of them are my type." She slid her hands down his chest, taking joy in the ragged breathing. "I take that you are happy so far?" She felt him nod slowly. Taking her queue to continue, she slid into his lap, grinding herself into him. "I told you I was good."

Kakashi opened his eye's staring back at her. When she tried pushing his hair out of his face, he grabbed her hand. "Sorry doll. The face is off limits. You understand."

"Awww. I just wanted to see what you looked like. You're no fun, Kakashi-sama."

He smirked from her pouting. "Now Kanna, gow can I expect you to be that into me when you have that funny little ear piece in?" He reached his hand up, and removed the device from her ear. Leaning closer to whisper to her. "I think you might be a spy."

"It's just a phone really. Look at me. If I was a spy I 'm sure a man like you would have known right from the beginning."

"Hmm. Maybe I did." He slipped his hands around her waist, holding her to his chest. "Then again I remember where I saw those eyes last. They belong to your brother."

* * *

Kankurou and Gaara had turned the entire office upside-down looking for all the files. They had found most of them, but there were still a few more left. Kankurou couldn't help but make faces at the ongoing conversation through he's earpiece. "Hell, she is more of a pervert then either on of us."

Gaara scoffed at him. "You are the only one that's perverted. _I've_ never done anything."

"You would think so, but I believe you have something lying deep inside you." Kankurou spoke in a wise tone reminding Gaara of some high priest.

"Oh, will you just give it a rest, Kankurou?"

"Hey. You are the one who told me to kiss you. So who's the one that's perverted?"

"I--"

"_Now Kanna. How can I expect you to be that into me when you have that funny little earpiece in? I think you might be a spy."_

_"It's just a phone, really. Look at me. If I was a spy, I 'm sure a man like you would have known right from the beginning."_

_"Hmm. Maybe I did." _

"Kankurou lets just hurry up. Temari might need us."

They silently finished their task, not being able to hear her screams on the other end.

* * *

Temari lay there, unable to move due to Kakashi's weight pushing her into the floor. For once in her life she couldn't react. He was much to powerful for her, as good as she was, she was nothing against him. "Did you think that I was that stupid? Didn't you think I would have known about those two wanting to get rid of me? I've known for weeks that they've been conspiring against me. I'm just happy they sent something so pretty. At least I can have a little fun."

Temari used all her strength to attempt to push him off. In the end it resulted in the tightening of his pants against her thighs. "There's no way in hell you will ever fuck me you bastard!"

"I told you earlier that you _will_ fuck me tonight, and I never go back on my word."

She struggled even more. He had taken away all of her weapons, the only thing she had were her fists, and those were bound behind her back. Temari was screwed in more ways than she could count right now. She just prayed that Gaara would think of something. Not that she didn't trust Kankurou, but he wasn't much in the way of planning. He was the run in and save her type of guy. She soon felt one of the ropes coming undone; however, Kakashi put an end to it quickly.

"You're not leaving. I plan on killing you and leaving you on Uchiha's doorstep." He brought back his fist, bringing it crashing down on her face. She felt several bones break and her face swell. He wiped away the trail of blood running down her cheek. She spat the blood back into his face.

"Bastard."

He backhanded her, whipping her face into the floor. Once again he brought his fist up, punching her in the face again. He stood up slowly while she was in a daze, kicking her in the ribs, and turning her over. He reached onto his desk where her knife now laid. He found it in her boot earlier. "It's going to be fun killing you. Just think - I will be the only one to ever kill one of the famous "sand siblings."

* * *

"Hurry the hell up Gaara! Shit, Temari's in trouble, I know it. We can't even hear what's going on anymore. What if something really bad has happened?"

Gaara tripped Kankurou, and sat on top of him. "You need to calm down. This won't help. We can't run in like that and save her. We don't even know if she really _is _in trouble. You said it earlier - she's the best we have, so why would she need our help? Also, what if she does? Then we will come in there being loud because you're panicking, and then we'll be dead. Sit and think for a moment."

Kankurou thought for a moment, he really agreed with Gaara, but hell, did he always have to be right? "You talk too fucking much. What's the plan?"

"We're assassins. We sneak in. If she needs help, we help her. If not, then we continue on to meet Itachi and Sasuke, bringing Kakashi's head with us."

Kankurou nodded and flung Gaara off of him with his hips. "Then let's go, shit."

Gaara mumbled something under his breath, and followed quietly behind.

As they neared the door, Gaara could only make out the muffled sounds of a male's voice. Kankurou opened the door slowly. Gaara couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Was that bastard really doing what he thought he was doing? He heard Kankurou shout an obscenity behind him, but by then, it was too late. Gaara had a knife held to Kakashi's throat. "What the hell do you think you are doing to my sister?" Before an answer could even begin to form, Gaara stood there, covered in hot red liquid. He kicked the body aside to gain better access to Temari. She couldn't move, not even to shield her naked body. Kankurou came over, gently placing his long trench coat on top of her.

"Sorry we didn't make it in time, 'Ri." He tried to clean the blood off, but in the end he just smeared it even more. Kankurou was shaking in anger as he picked her up off the ground. He stared down into her now mismatched eyes. One was still the brilliant green that she wore this afternoon, but the other was the same midnight blue Kankurou, and Gaara had looked into millions of times before. The same eyes that brought fear and laughter to him now looked at him vacantly. Now she wasn't their 'Ri anymore. "Gaara...Gaara!"

Gaara couldn't be reached; he sat there next to the dead body of their target, his head on one side, and the rest on the other. Gaara meticulously dug his knife into the flesh tearing out bits, and pieces, grinding the blade against the bone. It was a shame he killed him so fast. He should have paid more. Gaara was nice to kill him the way he did. He deserved so much more. He hurt his family. He felt his blood heat up with madness; he dug deeper into the flesh, frowning slightly, his eyes never betraying him. The ever-present black stare remained. "What?" He never looked up from the mangled torso. Every now and then he would hit a vein that still retained blood, splattering it across his face.

"Stop it. He's fucking dead already. Take that damn head to those fucking Uchiha's, as well as those files. I need to get her somewhere safe. Now go!"

Gaara gave one final stab into the corpse's rib cage, before getting up. Wordlessly he grabbed the head, and files, and leaped out the window into the night.

Kankurou glanced back at the now deformed body, shuddering in disgust. "Let's get you out of here." She didn't move or acknowledge in any way. She just stared back with her mismatched eyes, neither one belonging to Temari.

* * *

A/N: I hope my BETA does not kill me I have a feeling she will have a lot of work cut out for her editing this. I am so sorry this took so long! Oh and before I get the expected flames of OMFGWHYDIDYOUKILLKAKASHI! Sorry, but I didn't want to be like everyone else and kill of Orochi, or Kabuto, or anyone like that, so I killed him, and I will probably kill off some other characters that ya'll will be mad at me for. Oh well. It is a warning. DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DEATH! That is all.

Junsui Kegasu's BETA Notes: WAAAAAHHH…Temari! You like raping people, don't you? It's the Nirvana song! Aw, hell, what am I talking about? I like impregnating people…(see two versions of Gaara and Sasori for example) Uh…that's…about it. Some of you already saw my interesting sobbing rant in DWG anyhow…

Wait, never mind the DWG fans ran away at the yaoi.


	4. We're Going Where!

A/N: I have died. So now updates will take twice as long because of the fact that I will have to communicate them with my BETA from the underworld...

Warning: Read at your own risk... It's Yaoi, and there are plenty of character deaths in this...

Disclaimer: cough FAN fiction...

* * *

Chapter 3: We're Going _Where!_

"How the hell could you let this happen? You were supposed to look out for her!" Yashamaru continued to yell at the two siblings.

"But-"

"What would possess you to leave her like that? How could you be so… so… so _stupid_?" he fumed and continued his vocabulary onslaught.

"It-"

"I don't want to hear it! This was irresponsible, and that's final. You're a team! Work together - protect each other! You are _not_ supposed to let the other members get raped and beaten to death! You two are completely useless! And another thing-"

Yashamaru gasped in surprised as he soon found himself pinned to the wall by his shirt. Gaara calmly walked over, placing a hand on the hilt of the knife he had just thrown. "We make mistakes, but the objective was completed." He pulled out the knife, only to thrust it back into the wall beside his head. "So we aren't that useless after all." He turned quickly, walking away.

"I'm not-"

He turned around only to glare at his boss. "You may not be done, but I am." He walked out the office doors, and onto the street. He could vaguely hear more obscenities directed at both Kankurou and his now retreated form.

He walked back to their small apartment and into his room. He was angry, more then angry. He was _livid._ How could he have been so stupid? He was the one who tried to reassure Kankurou that Temari would be okay and look what had happened. He completely blamed himself.

Yashamaru would not even let him near her. Gaara could swear that he had some sort of vendetta against him. He never understood why Yashamaru was so harsh on him. He was almost as bad to Kankurou, but sometimes it just made him wonder.

"Hey Gaara?" Kankurou opened the door slowly, peering into the room. "You sleeping?"

Kankurou heard a rather dramatic sigh followed by something that sounded like "am I ever?"

Gaara sat up to allow more room for his brother to sit down. "What do you want?"

"Well, I just finished talking to Yashamaru."

"You mean you just finished getting verbally abused by him. I didn't hear much talking coming from your end."

Kankurou sighed. He hated when his brother was right. "Well... Look, that's not the point. Temari is in some serious trouble. Yashamaru wants her to go somewhere to rest and recuperate."

"And that means what for us exactly?" Gaara stared back at his brother, taking in all the information.

"Well… we have to go, too. He's going to consider it a vacation for us. That's what he said anyways. I don't really believe that. I think he's wanting to get rid of us, and right now he doesn't trust us with another mission for a while, so..."

"Kankurou, where are we going?"

"He says it'll be good for her. The doctor is really good, and she won't say anything about what happened last night. We won't have to worry about her going to the police."

"You didn't answer my question."

"We won't even be gone for too long. A month at the most."

"Kankurou." Gaara was beginning to lose his patience.

"What?" He finally met his brother's gaze.

"Answer me." Gaara pulled out a small pocketknife and started to flip it open. "Where are we going?"

"The States. Yashamaru says that's where she's at."

"You mean we have to _fly_? Kankurou!" Gaara slowly started to come unnerved.

This was not good. Gaara did not _fly_. He jumped off roofs and climbed through windows, but that was only for a few moments. He could not fly in a plane! That was unheard of. He looked down, trying to hide his concerns. It did not seem to work well, and Kankurou spotted it immediately.

"You're not afraid, are you?" He spoke with a slight smirk on his face. If Gaara was scared, he was never going to let him live this down. Why would he have not seen it sooner? They had never left Japan, and when they did travel, they drove. "Oh, this is _too_ funny!" He doubled over in laughter. "The almighty _Gaara_ is afraid to _fly?_ You can't be serious!"

"I'm _not_ afraid. I was...surprised. That's all." Damn his stupid brother for reading him. "I am _not_ afraid to get on a plane, Kankurou." He sent a glare directed at his brother.

"Chill, dude. I was kidding, jeez... No reason to go all death mode on me." He rolled his eyes and got off the bed. "Anyways, you might want to pack. We leave tonight." Kankurou pulled out several tickets, waving them in the air.

"_Tonight?_" Gaara gripped his sheet, tearing his nails into them.

Kankurou laughed at the almost-missed whine in Gaara's voice. "Awww... don't worry. I'll hold your hand the entire way." His smug look was quickly wiped off his face when the pocketknife became lodged in the wall millimeters from his head. "Maybe not..." He quickly made an exit. "Hurry up and pack."

Gaara groaned loudly, falling back onto his bed. Life was most certainly not fair.

* * *

All three siblings waited to board the plane. It seemed Yashamaru spared no expense when it came to Temari's benefit. They had their own private plane. Kankurou was marveled by the sheer size. Gaara, on the other hand, tried to remain calm, digging his nails into the palms of his hand, barely noticing the stinging sensation of ripping flesh. Yashamaru held a sleeping Temari. She had been drugged before the trip, and hopefully she would sleep through it all. If not, he had packed some more for Kankurou to give to her. 

"So how the hell did we get our own personal plane?" Kankurou looked back at his uncle, but before he could respond to Kankurou's answer, he walked off the plane.

"It's ours." Both of the dark haired young men stepped off to greet the sand siblings. "You will be taking the ride with Sasuke. It seems my brother has some things to take care of in the States as well." Itachi glanced over at the sleeping female. "Once again, I want to thank you for completing the mission, even with the most unfortunate... side-effects."

"It was _not_ a side-effect! You should have told us he knew." Kankurou glared at the smug look on Itachi's face. "You knew that he was on to you, and you didn't say shit. I think you wanted her to die."

"Yashamaru, control him. I don't have to stand listening to low-life speak to me this way."

Kankurou glared at him, ready to fire off an arsenal of obscenities. "Why you--"

"Kankurou, stop it." Gaara placed a bloodied hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't waste time."

Kankurou growled in response. Taking Temari from his uncle, he followed Gaara onto the plane.

* * *

This is _not _good. How long did Kankurou say this flight was again? Sixteen hours? How the hell am I supposed to last sixteen hours? Life's not fair. Thank god I'm an assassin; I mask my emotions for a living. I look over at you. What the hell is with that stupid grin, anyways? For a moment our eyes meet, then your gaze drifts downwards. I follow your line of sight to see what has you so amused. 

Apparently my nails have dug brand new holes in the Uchiha's upholstery. He shouldn't be too mad. Maybe he won't notice. I slowly loosen my grip and pull my nails out of the dark leather. Okay, so maybe he _will_ notice the pretty white marks permanently placed in the armrest.

I glare back up at you. I heard that damn snicker you tried to cover. Damn older brothers. I swear, you really are such a bother sometimes. My gaze is redirected over to Sasuke.

He's been sitting there the entire time, staring intently at Temari. It seems Yashamaru doesn't even trust us to watch her while she's asleep. I heard him talking to Sasuke before the plane took off, telling Sasuke to watch her, because "we fuck up too much." Well, at least he's not stupid enough to try anything. Not with both of us here. Then again, we wouldn't be too bright to kill him right now, either. Even though the only other person is the pilot, Yashamaru would have our heads for killing one of the biggest cash cows he has.

I should really stop thinking so much. Maybe I should rest. Yeah, that's funny. Rest and me don't go hand in hand. Besides, I'm ten thousand feet in the fucking air!

"Gaara, you asleep?" I know that voice. My smart-ass mouth answers before I can think, though.

"What do you think?" I open my eyes and find myself staring back into your dark brown ones. I knew you were grinning. I could feel it before I even looked into your eyes. "What do you want?" I sigh and move over, knowing that you are going to want to sit extremely close to me. You always do. I still haven't quite figured that part of you out. It's safe to say we don't have a normal "brotherly" relationship. We're too close for that. Guys don't sit practically on top of each other, at least not the ones that I've seen, and if they did, most of the time it was safe to say that they were fucking.

"Hey Gaara, I don't think Yashamaru trusts us with 'Ri." Well, thank you Sherlock Holmes. If that wasn't the understatement of the year, I've no clue what was.

"You think?" I look back at you. For once I don't feel like blushing or anything like that. Oh no, you always have to ruin my moments. Where the hell do you think your hand is going? I can feel your grip on my thigh. Now, I know brothers don't do _this._ I try backing up, but find my head pushed back into the seat. I almost stutter your name out as you lean closer to me.

"That's not very nice, Gaara. Why do you always call me names?" I can tell that you're testing my nerves. You know it's working. If it were someone else looking at me, they would still see me staring back blankly, but not you. I don't know how you do it, but you see everything.

I am saved from whatever you're trying to pull though. As much as I hate to say this, thank you Sasuke. Your attention is now drawn away from me when Sasuke clears his throat. Your hand still hasn't left my thigh, but at the moment I don't really mind. It's not trying to intimidate me anymore. I can almost feel calm, almost.

* * *

"Oh yeah, what kind of business do you have to attend to in the states anyways?" 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Sasuke turned his gaze out the small window to stare at the vast ocean below.

"Well if it was _really _"nothing," then you wouldn't have come with us. The great Sasuke doesn't travel ten hours for nothing."

Sasuke sighed. "I need to go see someone."

"Oh, so you have some hottie waiting for you in the states." Kankurou grinned teasingly at him; the deep purple kabuki make-up made his look sinister. "I was wondering why Itachi wasn't coming. You two are _never_ separated. Probably doesn't want to hear you two going at it all night. Then again, he might, that way he can jack off to all the shrieks and screams coming from the bedroom."

"Kankurou."

"I always thought he'd be kinky like that." Kankurou had an almost wistful look on his face.

"Kankurou."

"Then again, he would just be reminded that he was alone, so maybe it was a good idea that he stayed home."

"Kankurou!" Sasuke's head looked like it was about to pop off. The spiked style of his hair made him look somewhat like a disturbed cat rudely awoken. "I am going to see my wife!"

"Wife? You have a _wife_? Why the hell didn't we know about this? I mean you employ us, so it would make sense if we knew that. Why does she live in the States, anyways? If she was your wife, wouldn't she live with you?" Kankurou, in his infinite state of shock, just kept rambling.

"Kankurou, just shut up." Gaara let out a heavy sigh. He tried to fend off the impending headache. 'Only eleven more hours... Only eleven more. Awww... who the hell am I kidding? This is going to take forever.'

* * *

After several more hours, Kankurou finally went to sleep. The only people left were Sasuke and Gaara; Temari had not even stirred the entire trip. 

"Hey, Sasuke?" Gaara leaned over his knees, staring back at his employer. "So what's this doctor like?"

Sasuke sighed. He had wanted to avoid this conversation, and he knew where it would lead. Then again, maybe it would not. Out of the three of them, Gaara had remained the enigma. He never talked when it did not concern either a mission or his siblings.

"She's nice. She's very skilled when it comes to medicines and healing people, both physically and mentally. Frankly, she's the best, underground or not. Yashamaru hopes to get your sister back to the way she was before this happened. If she can't do it, no one will."

Gaara nodded. He had other questions in mind, but for now he did not want to ask. He was happy with the information Sasuke had given him. Sasuke was not one to give out praise, so what he said would have to be true. He was not the type to over exaggerate anything. He seemed almost relieved that Gaara went back to staring out the window.

They would be there soon, right?

* * *

_**DK's Notes:** Gah! I need to stop working so much, and procrastinating. Thank you to everyone that waits so patiently for this. I really do appreciate the ones that read it. Even more to the ones that review. So with that said... Read and Review dammit! That way I will appreciate you more! Yeah, I know this is short, and simple. The majority of it was to set up for the new chapter!_

_**Junsui Kegasu's BETA Notes:** Yay! A lovely, lovely little chapter… I quite enjoyed it. I think this is one of my better BETA jobs, too. And now, I am off to get dressed (2:25 PM :3) and go to the swings! Yay! Ohio's getting weather in the 60's! I would've been happier with the thunderstorm of last night, though…_


	5. FourtyEight States

A/N: Shoot me as you wish... I know this has taken way longer then you wanted/expected. I'm truly sorry... really I am. The computer crashed, and along with it went the almost completed version of this chapter, along with some one-shots, and a request fic, and two chapters of Down We Go. sob That depressed me. So without further ado I give you the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Own? What is this "own" you speak of?

* * *

Chapter 4: Fourty-Eight States 

Finally, they had stepped off the plane. To Gaara, that had been one of the most painful and torturous times in his life, and he killed people for a living. It did not help that Kankurou was practically molesting him the whole flight either. The few moments he did get a break was when Kankurou fell asleep, but even then he would reach over and grope his little brother. Gaara was going to have to talk to him later about that in private. His advances seemed to be taking on more serious undertones every day.

Sasuke led the way, followed by Gaara and Kankurou, holding a still sleeping Temari. He almost wanted to smile when he looked back at her. She just looked so peaceful. It was almost like she wasn't even twenty-five - almost. Her bloodied and battered face took away any innocence she held when she slept.

"This way," Sasuke pointed to an awaiting car. "It's a long drive, so we might want to hurry if we plan on being there before it gets dark."

"So... when do we get to meet this wife of yours?" Kankurou asked, attempting to elbow him in the ribs.

Sasuke easily dodged it seeing as he was still holding Temari in his arms and he was not about to drop her just for a simple tease. "You'll meet her when we get out of the car. We're staying there."

"So what kind of person is she, anyways? I mean, she must be someone drop-dead sexy to ensnare a man like you." He gave Sasuke a teasing smile and winked at him.

"Not really." He let out a long sigh. "I wish you'd just shut up, though. You'll meet her soon and then you can judge for yourself, alright?"

"You're no damn fun, you know that, Uchiha?" He slid into the car beside Gaara, settling Temari into his lap.

"I know."

The car ride to the home was uneventful, and quiet - just the way Gaara needed it. He loved Kankurou, but sometimes that man could not keep his mouth shut to save his life. He wondered how he was able to talk so much. Were people in their profession not supposed to be emotionless? They killed people for a living. How could he be so carefree for the most part?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the slowing of the vehicle and screeching tires.

"We're here."

All three of them climbed out of the car, Kankurou never releasing his grip on Temari. Although it was getting harder, she was beginning to stir quite a bit. Gaara predicted her waking up at any moment.

"Whoa! This is where you live?"

"No. This is where my wife lives, and this is where Temari will be treated." Sasuke had suffered through enough questions for one day.

"Hmm... It's kind of small, ain't it? I mean, shouldn't the great Uchiha have some grand home with wings and a flight of stairs that doesn't end? I mean, it only seems fitting. She must be mad. I mean, she must know you're rich, right? I know if I was her I'd be--"

"Kankurou! Five minutes - please. Just five minutes."

He looked over at his brother. "You had a whole fifteen minutes in the car. You should have enjoyed it a little bit more."

Gaara let out a low growl, rubbing his temples to rid himself of the impending migraine. "Please."

"Hey Gaara, you getting a headache or something?"

"Just... Shut up." He walked away, following the Uchiha into the house. He entered the front door, observing everything. It was indeed a small home, but it was not like a lot of people needed to live here. It was just his wife, after all.

"Daddy!" a high pitch squeal came from the top of the stairs.

Gaara's head snapped up at the noise, and if he had not been Gaara, his face would have looked much like Kankurou's at that moment. He had to grab Temari from his hands for fear that he would drop her from pure shock.

Sasuke knelt down to the small girl. "Hello. Have you been being a good girl for me?"

She nodded quickly. "Mommy's been teaching me a lot of cool new things, too!"

"Mica... What are you doing running away from me?" A young woman yelled from the top of the stairs. "Oh. It's you."

Sasuke stands up slowly, holding what Gaara would guess to be his daughter at that moment. "Sakura."

The pink haired woman nodded. "Sasuke."

"Oh, wow! So, are you sure your wife doesn't mind having such a cute little house keeper walking around? I know if I was your wife, I'd be pissed. I don't think I'd be letting her walk around, but then again she lives with her, and not you, so I guess it's okay."

"Kankurou... Gaara, this is the person that will be taking care of Temari. This is my wife, Sakura."

"What the hell? I mean you _could_ be a little less formal with your wife, you know."

"Kankurou... Stop being rude, will you? You're too loud."

Kankurou looked down in a state of shock. "'Ri! You're awake... How are you feeling? Is there anything you need? I'll go get it for you!"

"Shhh... Kankurou, I hurt; just shut you mouth for five minutes."

"Okay."

Gaara was speechless. In fact, he was more then speechless. That was all it would have took to get him to shut up? If he had known that, he would have woken Temari up a long time ago. He took this time of peace to observe Uchiha's wife. She wasn't pretty to American standards. She was actually kind of off. Her light pink hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she wore a black business suit. She almost passed for one of those prudish lawyers that you saw on television - definitely not someone you would think to date, or even marry an Uchiha.

"You three must be the sand siblings I've heard so much about. How does it feel to risk your life to do my husband's dirty work? It must be _so _rewarding." Gaara almost wanted to kill her for her attitude. Didn't Sasuke say something about her being the best there is? Why was she acting like a spoiled brat right now?

"Sakura! That's enough. Save you snide remarks for someone that won't kill you." He took a glance over at Gaara, just to make sure he had not reached for anything that could remotely be seen as a weapon.

"What? You knew damn well that Kakashi knew about them. You knew damn well what that man was capable of, and yet you set their asses up! Now look what's happened." She was attempting to calm herself, knowing that her temper tended to get the best of her. "Mica, I'm going to need you to go upstairs; check on your brother for me."

"But mommy, Daddy just got here!"

"_Now!_"

The small girl jumped down from Sasuke's arms, and made her way up the stairs, sulking and muttering something about her mother being selfish and wanting Daddy all to herself.

"I heard that!"

The little girl stopped almost in fright before she bolted up the stairs and disappeared down a hallway. Gaara found her almost cute. She reminded him of a cuter version of Sasuke. Somehow, he could never imagine Sasuke ever being that hyper - ever. The only thing that differed between the two was her eyes; they were such a deep grey.

"Now, Sasuke, look, I know you're not here for an argument. If you wanted that, then you would have just called me." She let out a long, dark sigh. She smiled softly at Temari, who was still halfway between consciousnesses. "Look, I'm sure Sasuke has told you that I'm the best there is, and if I can't help her, then no one will be able to. I'm going to need you to take her upstairs. There's a room on the left for her, and you two will have to share a room for the duration of your stay here. I wasn't aware that both of you were coming."

"That's fine. Whatever accommodations you've acquired for us will be fine. Thank you." Gaara scooped up their belongings. "Lead the way, please."

Sakura bowed to dismiss her husband and lead the way up the stairs and into their rooms. "Now, if you will leave me, I need to assess the damage that's been done."

Kankurou and Gaara nodded their goodbyes and kissed Temari on the cheek. "Hey. You think she'll be alright?"

"She'll be fine, Kankurou. She's strong. She can handle anything."

Kankurou smiled slightly, throwing an arm over his younger brother. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, she _is_ our sister, and if she can deal with us without killing herself, she can handle anything."

"I think that mostly means if she can deal with _you_."

Kankurou shrugged and opened the door to their room. "Huh. Well isn't this interesting. There's only one bed."

"Don't you get any ideas or I swear I'll kill you." Gaara dropped their bags and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes slowly. "What is with your random molesting, anyways?"

Kankurou sat down on the bed looking his brother over. "I don't know. I'm gay, and you're cute."

"Okay, so just because you're gay that means you want to molest me? So you're saying that every homosexual guy is going to molest me?"

"Nope; just me."

"Kankurou... We're brothers. Isn't there something wrong with that?" Gaara rolled over to look at his older brother.

Kankurou almost let it slip. He wanted to let it out so bad, but he did not know how Gaara would react. How does one react when his whole life has been a lie? What was he supposed to say? "Hey Gaara, we're really not related. Your real father killed your mother right in front of you, and then Temari stopped him before he killed you. Where'd you think you got that scar from? So it's alright if we fuck. We're not really related." Yeah that just sounded so good in Kankurou's head.

"Are you going to answer me or just sit there pondering?" Kankurou could have sworn he almost looked like the little boy he had first seen him as - almost.

Kankurou leaned over Gaara's back, whispering in his ear. "I don't think you care if it's right or not." He climbed over top of him setting himself down on Gaara's lower back. "I think you like the attention that I give you." He placed a small kiss on Gaara's neck. "If you didn't, then why torment me so much?"

He sucked in a small breath. He could not deny that he was a little bit interested. He thought for a moment. Was Kankurou really right; did he not care if they were related or not? The thought still scared him; it still made him uncomfortable. He was not a physical person. He was not used to being touched. The only time that ever happened was during training. Sometimes when he was little, Temari would hold him in her arms and talk to him, telling him stories. Yashamaru always stopped her though. It was like he was not allowed to have contact with people. He always resented him when he was little.

"I don't torment you, Kankurou. You scare me somewhat, actually. You're the one that actually has an outlet for whatever you're feeling. You had Temari taking care of you. You were able to go to her when you were little. You had Yashamaru, even if he wasn't all that nice. I always felt out of place. I put all my focus into training. How can you just be so free with your feelings? Won't you get hurt eventually?" He tilted his head to attempt to get a better view of him.

"Well, yeah. That's a given, but who cares as long as you're happy in the moment?" Kankurou sat up and rolled off of him. "If everyone was like you, an emotionless stump, no one would ever really care about anyone."

Gaara rolled over and glared at him.

"Look, come here." Kankurou leaned against the headboard.

Gaara looked up at him, almost nervous.

"Gaara, I'm not going to molest you, alright? I'll let you molest me from now on, okay?" Kankurou laughed as he pulled Gaara into an embrace, setting him between his legs.

Gaara felt his head settle back on his chest and Kankurou's chin rest on his head. "What's wrong with us?"

"There's nothing wrong with us. We're a family of assassins. What's not normal about that?" Kankurou grinned as he hugged Gaara tightly.

"Kankurou," Gaara turned up to look at him. "Listen to what you just said."We're a family of assassins." How the hell is that normal? And you're always trying to commit incestuous acts with me. That's _definitely_ not normal."

Kankurou tilted Gaara's head up slightly to look into his eyes. "What do you mean "incestuous acts"? What, like this?" Kankurou softened his voice as he leaned down toward Gaara, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He could feel him go rigid underneath him but he would not fight back. Kankurou pulled away. "I don't know what you're talk--"

His words were cut off as Gaara leaned up this time, kissing him again. It was so innocent, curious even. Gaara had never known love or anything like it outside of his supposed family. Kankurou just took this opportunity to enjoy him. He slipped his arms around Gaara's waist, sighing into the kiss.

Gaara slowly pulled away, resting his head on Kankurou's shoulder. "Kankurou... What did I just do?"

"Uhh... I believe you just kissed me." He laughed softly. "Not that I mind, but you could warn someone next time. That was completely unexpected."

Gaara pulled away. "What? You kissed me first."

"And apparently you liked it. If you didn't, then you wouldn't have pushed yourself back up for another one."

Gaara sat in silence. Was it that he really had enjoyed the kiss, or was he just curious? This just left him confused on so many levels…"Well... uh... I'm just not sure right now."

Kankurou pulled him down to lay with him. "It's all right, though. It's trial and error. Let's just go to sleep for a little bit, okay?"

"Yeah…" Gaara lay down, never moving from Kankurou's arms. It may not be right for brothers to be so close, but at the time it just felt right to be there. He was tired. Maybe he should try and get some sleep.

* * *

_"Don't hit me. Please. What did I do?"_

_"Mommy - Make him stop!"_

_"Why are you crying, Mommy? Did Daddy hurt you?"_

_"It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy loves you..."_

_"N-no daddy! P-please s-stop it – you're sc-scaring me!"_

_"Look at me you damn bra-"_

_The voice slowly fades, the red tinted background becoming black. Gaara could hear the screams. They were loud, so very loud._

_"Make it stop. Please just make it go away. No more. No more…"_

_

* * *

_

Gaara jerked awake, clutching onto Kankurou's shirt, almost shaking.

"Hey. What's gotten into you?" Kankurou tried to pull him to look at him, but Gaara refused to let go of his shirt, or unbury his head from Kankurou's chest. "Gaara! What's wrong?"

"Make it stop. I want you to make it stop. Please, just make it stop."

"Gaara, make what stop? I don't know what you're talking about." He slowly rubbed his back, trying to calm him, but not knowing what to do.

"How come I can't remember anything, Kankurou? I can't remember anything before I was eight."

"Uhh... well..."

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Dinner will be served shortly. Please come downstairs and make yourselves comfortable."

"Come on. Pull yourself together and let's eat." Kankurou sat up and slowly climbed off the bed, helping his brother do the same. "Jeez. I didn't think a little kiss would fuck you up that bad. I've never seen you like this."

Gaara put back his stoic expression, and started to walk away. "It wasn't the kiss. Come on. Was_ that_ supposed to knock me off my feet and make me fall madly in love with you? Give me a break, Kankurou."

Kankurou smirked. "No, but I'm sure this will." Kankurou gabbed Gaara's wrist, pushing him against the wall and pressing their bodies together. He grinned as he reached down and gave Gaara's neck a flick of his tongue, feeling a small shudder release from him. He brought his head up to kiss him. Unlike last time, this kiss was not sweet or slow. Its heat and passion did nothing but leave Gaara breathless as he almost moaned into it. Kankurou laughed and pulled away.

"Shit Kankurou. What the hell was that?"

Wrapping an arm around him and leading the two of them out of the room, he told him, "That, my friend was a French kiss."

"We're not in France, Kankurou..."

"Let's just eat."

* * *

Dinner was almost uneventful, but then again, nothing could ever just be calm and peaceful when it came to anyone at that dinner table. The sand siblings had met the rest of the Uchiha's family. They now knew that Mica was seven and she had an older brother that was eight, but Gaara couldn't remember his name to save his life at the moment. However, the little girl had taken quite an interest in him. 

Temari had joined them as well. Apparently, her physical injures were well on their way to mending. She still had some slight pain in her ribs and her face where the broken bones were. She was able to eat a little at least, and Gaara was just happy to see her awake and walking around.

"So, I'm sorry, but I've been dying to know. How and the hell did you and Sasuke get together in the first place?"

Sasuke just scoffed beside his wife. "It would figure that you would be so nosy. Can't you stay out of anyone's business?"

"Well. I _didn't _know you had a wife, and now that I _do_ I'm intrigued." Kankurou set his head on his hands. "Mrs. Uchiha, Will you continue?"

"Please, Sakura will be fine. Don't mistake this as love. It was simply a marriage of convenience. I don't love him, and he doesn't love me. We never did. I'm smart. I was good for business." She shrugged slightly. "Don't look so hurt. We're friends, but that's it. Our fathers were in business together, and both needed an heir eventually. There was no reason to bring other people into family affairs, right? It works out for both of us. Hell, we decided that it was just better this way."

"So, what about your kids?"

"Well... They know we love them. And they know the reason of why Mommy and Daddy don't live together."

Mica nodded. "Yeah, they're good friends, but they suck at being married!"

"Mica! Where did you learn that?"

"Daddy told me! He said you suck and that's why he doesn't live with us."

Sakura looked over to Sasuke as he attempted to not choke on his food. "Honey, I'm afraid that Daddy has it all wrong. The reason he doesn't stay with us is because he sucks. A lot."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill her. Mica looked confused. Poor Temari and Kankurou looked like they were about to die from laughter. Gaara just didn't get it.

"Umm... Gaara, do you ever want to get married?" Mica looked up, almost hopeful.

Kankurou snickered. "I think she might have a crush on you, Gaara."

"Sorry kid. I don't plan on it."

"But why?" She crawled into his lap and pouted.

"Well... How should I put this? It's illegal in forty-eight states."

Temari used this time to spit her water across the table. "You're what?"

Kankurou laughed. "You should have seen that one coming."

"From you, yeah... You're just... well... Duh! Not from Gaara. I'm a little shell-shocked right now. Um... can I go to my room?"

"Temari?"

"Don't worry, Gaara. You just surprised me. That's all. I still love you. Shit, think you could have prepped me first?" Temari slowly made her way from the table. "I'll feel better in the morning."

"Good one, Gaara." Kankurou snickered behind his hands. "You tried to kill her after Sakura put all that hard work into her."

"Sorry."

"I don't get it?"

Sakura picked her daughter up from Gaara's lap. "Don't worry, baby. You will when you're older. You will when you're older..."

* * *

_**DK's Notes:** Please don't kill me... hell this took like four moths to do... Really work has slowed... school stuff is done, and I love you all so with that... read and review! MUAH!_

_**JK's notes…of doom:** ACK! This even took a while to BETA… though it might be because your meds made it hard. No, I kid. Actually it was just because I have a sibling from hell. But we all knew that :D._


End file.
